The Story of David Lucas
by storming-wolf
Summary: David Lucas knew he was different than his little sister, but he never knew it was because he was adopted. Who are his real parents then? Why did Nick and Macy adopt him when they were 18? Where are his real parents? Nacy. Jonas
1. Going our seperate ways

I've written a lot but haven't had a chance to update lately.

* * *

__

"Mommy," David said as he walked into Anna-Lee's room. Macy put the two year old in her crib for a nap.

"Yes sweetie," Macy said.

"Am I really yours and daddy's?" David asked. Macy bit her lip.

"I think its best if we talk about this with your dad," Macy said. She and David found Nick in his office. "Honey, I think its time we tell David."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked.

"I think he's old enough to know now," Macy said. Nick picked up David and sat him on his lap.

"David, when you were two and we were 18, we adopted you. You're birth father left before you were born and your birth mother died when we adopted you. I guess we should start off on June 23, 2010. Your mom and I had just graduated high school and were going our separate ways that summer..."

**_JUNE 23, 2010_**

Nick picked up Macy's bags and carried them into the airport. Macy was busy texting Alicia, her best friend from the Philippines.

"Mace, I need your flight number," Nick said.

"Flight 283 Non-stop to the Philippines," Macy said. Nick took her bags to baggage check and returned to Macy's side.

"I can't believe we're gonna be apart for the entire summer," Macy said.

"I know. I'll be at summer camp and you'll be in Manila," Nick said.

"When does the bus leave?" Macy asked.

"Oh you mean the bus with me and small children from Wyckoff to Toronto? 8 tonight," Nick said.

"I'll call you when I land," Macy said.

"I'll call you if I don't commit suicide on the way to camp," Nick said.

"Think bright Nick. You're gonna be a counselor for Camp Rock, the best music camp in Canada," Macy said.

"Yeah, the Junior Rockers though. They attack you and have no respect for anyone. I'm just glad that Frankie's one of them," Nick said. They got to the security check. "So I guess this is goodbye until August."

"I guess it is," Macy said. Nick hugged her. He didn't want to release her.

"I love you Macy. I'll call you every night even if I have to climb a tree for a signal," Nick said.

"I love you too Nick. I'll think of you every day and when I see the stars at night, I'll think of us. Will you?" Macy asked.

"Always and forever," Nick said. He tightened his grip around Macy and let a tear fall from his face. "It's so hard saying goodbye too you Mace."

"I know hunnie. It won't be long before the summers over," Macy said. She kissed him and held his hands. She pulled out her phone and opened the camera app. "I need a picture of you."

"I need a picture of you and me," Nick said. Macy took a picture of Nick and she got into the picture. Nick kissed her as she took the picture. He took the picture as well on his phone, and then took a picture of her.

"Take a picture every day," Macy said.

"As long as you do too," Nick said. He kissed her again. "I love you soooooooo much."

"Not as much as I love you and am gonna miss you," Macy said. She looked at the Boarding chart and frowned. "My flight is leaving soon. I gotta go." Nick hugged her one last time.

"I don't wanna let go," Nick said.

"Next time you're coming," Macy said. Nick gave her one last kiss. She pulled away and walked through security. She blew Nick a kiss as she walked towards her gate. He watched her leave. He stood there as people walked past him.

"Will we remember different summers," Nick sang quietly as he walked away.

* * *

This concerpt is all thanks to snoupy!


	2. It's been too long

Last update today. Macy's name is pronounced May-celiea.

* * *

Nick picked up his bags and loaded them onto the bus. Frankie handed him the four guitars they were bringing. Nick had an acoustic and electric as did Frankie. Nick phone went off.

"Hello," Nick said.

"Hey hunnie! I just landed in Manila," Macy said.

"I'm glad you made it safe baby," Nick said.

"Are you talking to Macy? I wanna talk to Macy!" Frankie said.

"Here's Frankie," Nick said.

"Hi Macy!" Frankie said.

"Hey Frankie. Make sure the other Junior Camp Rockers don't drive your brother crazy," Macy said.

"What's in it for me?" Frankie asked.

"A kiss when I get back," Macy said.

"Okay!" Frankie said.

"Can I talk to Nick again?" Macy asked.

"Sure! Bye Macy," Frankie said.

"So, what time is it?" Nick asked.

"9 something," Macy said.

"Night or morning?" Nick asked.

"Morning," Macy said.

"Whoa! So, how's tomorrow?" Nick joked.

"Nice," Macy said.

"Well we're about to get on the bus. I'll call you soon," Nick said.

"Okay. Love you," Macy said.

"Love you too," Nick said.

"Good night," Macy said. Nick smiled.

"Good morning," Macy said.

"I love you," Nick said.

"I love you too," Macy said. They hung up.

"_Heads it's easy, tails its harder to plan_," Nick sang as he got on the bus with Frankie.

Macy sighed as she put her phone in her pocket.

"Maceila!" someone exclaimed.

"Alicia!" Macy said. She hugged her best friend. "It's been so long!"

"Too long," Alicia said.

"We have so much catching up to do! Aww, who's this little cutie?" Macy asked as she saw a little boy with straight brown hair.

"This is David," Alicia said.

"You didn't tell me you had a little brother now," Macy said.

"He's not my little brother. He's my son. I got pregnant when I was 16, but my life is better now with him," Alicia said.

"Aww. Well he's a little cutie pie and looks just like you. David's a nice name too. Guess Nick and I can't name our second son David now," Macy said.

"You have a son?" Alicia asked.

"What oh, no. Nick wears a purity ring, we can't have sex until we're married. Nick and I always talk about what we're gonna name our kids. We have Anna-Lee, Nicole, Kyle, and it was gonna be David, but we can choose another name," Macy said.

"So this Nick boy. What's he like?" Alicia asked.

"He's amazing. He's the perfect gentleman and we love each other very much. He wanted to come too, but his little brother wanted him to be the counselor at Camp Rock in Canada. His little brother is pretty much our son because he loves us so much, but he has a crush on me and he's kinda mad we're going to college together," Macy said.

"Aww. So what's he going to college for?" Alicia asked.

"Politics, law, medicine, and music," Macy said.

"Wow, he's quite the procrastinator. Do you have a picture of him?" Alicia asked. Macy's hone went off. There was a text from Nick. She opened it to find a picture of Nick sleeping. The message read 'here's ur bf sleeping already. We didn't leave yet! - Frankie'.

"Well his little brother just sent me this picture of him sleeping. He's so adorable," Macy said. She went to the photo album on her phone and clicked on the pictures they took at the airport. "Here's us kissing before I left and here's him trying to be serious even though he was really sad."

"That looks like Nick Lucas. I-is that Nick Lucas?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah. The one and only from Jonas," Macy said.

"You didn't tell me you were dating an international rock star!" Alicia said.

"It never came up!" Macy said. She grabbed her bags once they came around on baggage claim.

"Well our ride is here. Its time to show you what you've been missing for the past 12 years," Alicia said.


End file.
